


Journey's End

by PsychopathinCamelot



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: AU, Death, F/M, I'm terrible at tagging, LOTR, OC, Unfinished, but au death, first fanfic omg, longest aswell, omg, though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychopathinCamelot/pseuds/PsychopathinCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo Baggins, long time friend of Azaelia, is setting off on a quest with Sam.<br/>He leaves Lia behind; he tells himself he needs to protect her.<br/>But he doesn't actually have a choice; she's following him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long Expected Party

**Journey's End**

 

****

 

**Chapter One**

**A Long Expected Party**

.~*~.

 

Frodo has always said that Bilbo would live to a grand age, but he never told me he would live to 111. But yet, here I was, at the celebration of Bilbo Baggins' eleventy first birthday. I walked across the field the party was taking place, manoeuvring through the other hobbits dancing and singing at drinking and smoking and watching fireworks erupt in the sky.

Gandalf's fireworks, A legend amongst the children of the Shire. I smiled as I turned back to my path, reaching my destination; the long-standing party tree. I sat underneath the tall branches, pulling out a book I kept in a crack in the roots, wedged between two pieces of wood. I opened it, turning to the page I'd folded over, carefully minding the ripped, well-used pages.

Oh, right. I'm Azaelia Brandybuck, sister to Merry Brandybuck, and good friend of Frodo Baggins. My life wasn't that interesting before he and Bilbo came into my life. Well, except for the fact that my mother is an elf. She was called Larien Sáralondë. She moved to Lothlórien when I was two, other than that my father seldom spoke about her.

"Azaelia?" I looked up from my book to greet a face I knew too well.

"Frodo."

"Are you alright? It's just..." he shuffled his feet awkwardly "...you looked lonely." He finished, staring at his feet.

I laughed. "You're too kind. I'm fine."

He lifted his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Really." I insisted.

He smiled warmly.

He bent low in a bow, his hand outstretched.

"May I have this dance, M'lady?" He asked, just as Pippin stepped up on to the stage to play with whatever instrument he could get his hands on. I decided to along with it, realising i'd read the same sentence five times. placing my book down on the beautiful green grass, I accepted his hand, letting him pull me from the ground. I bowed.

"Of couse, M'lord." We followed the dancing routine of the other hobbits for a few songs before I saw something that made me collapse on the floor with laughter.

"Frodo!" I whisper-shouted, pulling him to sit next to me. He looked rather startled, to say the least. I leant over to his ear and whispered; "Sam's dancing with Rosie", before bursting into a fit of giggles. Frodo smiled.

"I know. I..."

He was cut off as a womanly shriek erupted from inside a nearby tent, a firework flying into the air from inside it. Many hobbits started clapping and pointing...

... until it formed into the shape of a dragon and flew down to the field.

"Bilbo! Watch out for the dragon!" Frodo was on his feet, trying to pry Bilbo to the ground with the rest of us.

"Dragons? Nonsense, there hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years."

The 'dragon' flew over and sizzled into nothing a few 100 metres away from us... then blew up into one of the most beautiful and biggest fireworks I'd even seen. Apparently many others thought the same as a great whooping cheer erupted from all around me. I smiled. Most defenitely Pippin and Merry.

.~*~.

A roaring sound of 'SPEECH!' and 'SPEECH BILBO!' echoed around me as Bilbo walked up to three large barrels at one end of the field. Above the barrels was large sign, with the embellishment "Happy 111th Birthday Bilbo Baggins!". There were hundreds of chairs and tables placed in front on the barrels where everyone was sitting. Bilbo waddled up and took his place a top the shortest barrel. I smirked. Eleventy one years, and still no need for a walking stick.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins!" Cheering. "Tooks and Brandybucks!" Cheering. (I was the loudest of course.) "Grubbs!" Cheering. "Chubbs!" Cheering. "Hornblowers!" Cheering. "Bulgers!" Cheering. "Bracegirdles!" You get the idea. "and Proudfoots." A laugh rang through the field as someone shouted from the back, "Proudfeet!" Bilbo swatted away the reply with laughter.

"Today is my 111th birthday!" Bilbo shouted. I cheered Happy Birthday and raised my ale along with many of the other hobbits.

"Alas, eleventy one years is hardly short a time to live amongst such excellent and admirable hobbits." People cheered and nodded and smiled fake smiles.

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

I smirked at the scattered clapping and confused faces. Bilbo carried on without letting the hobbits figure out what he meant.

"I...uh..." Bilbo stumbled along his words as he reached for his pocket.

Please don't let the ring be in there.

I'd (funnily enough) worked out that the ring was keeping Bilbo 'well preserved'. Whatever it was, it was evil. Not hobbit truly lives to 111 and managed to walk around as easily as Bilbo does.

He mumbled something inaudible to me, probably speaking to himself.

"I regret to announce this is the end." He said, returning to his normal pitch. "I'm going now; I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye." He directed the last comment at Frodo, and with that, he vanished.

Damn you Bilbo!

There were gasps and shouts of 'did you see that!?'

"He'll be going back to BagEnd, we have to follow him!" I shouted, grabbing Frodo's sleeve. He didn't move.

"Frodo!" I shouted.

"Leave him." He mumbled, sitting back on the bench. I groaned, letting his arm drop, stomping angrily back to the party tree.


	2. The Passing of the Elves

**All Shall Fade**

**Chapter Two**

**The Passing of the Elves**

.~*~.

I was going to knock on Bilbo's door... before Frodo came barging out, which made me have to hide in some nearby bushes, cutting myself several times in the process.

It'd been a few weeks since Bilbo's party, and word has spread like wildfire that he'd gone wandering off again. But, I had a feeling that this time, he wouldn't come wandering back.

"I'll do what I must." He said to...Gandalf!

_When did he come back?_

Then who must follow them out of the green-painted-round-wooden-door?

Samwise Gamgee.

They were packed with bags and saucepans and walking stick, most of it loaded on a horse.

I sighed inwardly, and quietly ran back to my house to pack.

.~*~.

I'd been following Frodo and Sam for a few days, and in truth, it'd  been very hard. Whenever they stopped, I had to hide behind trees, or in tall grass or crops. Whenever they went to sleep, I had to hide in bushes, concealed. More than once I smelled the delicious scent of bacon and wished that I'd actually remembered something more than seed cakes and apples.

We were in a field of corn, a scarecrow (which didn't really scare away crows) by the side.

"This is it." Sam halted. I sighed in annoyance, and crawled to the floorm lying flat on my stomach.

"This is what?" Frodo asked, obviously turning round to look at him.

"If I take one more step, this'll be the farthest away from home I've even been."

There was a silence, in which I grunted.

"What was that?" Frodo asked suspiciouly. Obviously I'd grunted a bit too loudly.

Frodo pushed the thought from his mind, and turned back to Sam.

"Come on Sam." They started moving, and I waited until they were far enough away for rdme to stand up again. "Remember what Bilbo used to say. It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your front door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

I smiled.

_Very Bilbo-like._

.~*~.

It was late afternoon, Sam was cooking sausages that I obviously couldn't eat, Frodo was smoking pipe weed, when something actually interesting happened.

A faint singing could be heard from ahead of the trees. Frodo stopped smoking.

"Sam!" Frodo shout-whispered. Sam stopped cooking. "Wood elves!"

They exchanged excited glances, jumped up and ran after the song, and I, kicking myself inwardly, placed my book aside, and followed them (helping myself to a sausage and a piece bacon on the way.)

I nearly dropped the stolen food as soon as I saw the elves.

They were beautiful, and so graceful. The song sounded so fair, yet so sad, although I knew none of my mother's language. I could have watched them for a lifetime, but I had to silently race back to my tree trunk before Sam and Frodo found out about me.

"They're going to the harbour beyond the white towers, to the grey havens."

I stopped and turned back to Frodo's voice. And no, I wouldn't call it eavesdropping.

"Never to return."

"I don't know why, but it makes me sad."

_Me too, Sam, me too._

**  
I smiled, turning back to my tiny hidden camp.**


	3. A Short Cut to Mushrooms

**A Short Cut to Mushrooms**

**Chapter Three**

**A Short Cut to Mushrooms**

.~*~.

"Mr Frodo?"

_I was following Sam._

__

"Frodo?"

_And Sam had lost Frodo!?_

"Frodo!?"

_Oh._

Frodo appeared round the corner of the long-double-hobbit-sized-corn-field.

"I thought I'd lost you."

_So did I, Samwise Gamgee, you absolute buffoon._

__

"What're you talking about?"

"It's just something Gandalf said."

"What did he say?"

"Don't you loose him Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to."

I felt a pang of annoyance. I'm pretty sure Frodo can take care of himself.

"We're still in the Shire, Sam. What could possibly happen?"

And then, as if on que, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck ran through the corn and fell on top of Sam and Frodo in canon.

"Frodo!" Pippin exclaimed. "Look Merry, it's Frodo Baggins."

"Hello Frodo." Merry said cheerily, jumping up from Sam.

"Get off him!" Sam shouted, yanking Pippin off him by his collar.

"Oh look Merry! It's Azaelia Brandybuck too!" Pippin shouted, pointing to me in my hidden place.

"No, Pippin! I was supposed to be hiding!" I groaned, throwing my head back in exasperation.

"Oh. Sorry." He mumbled.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Frodo nearly shouted, rather annoyed, walking up and glaring at me.

"I might've been following you?" I mumbled, twiddling my thumbs.

"We-"

"GET OUT OF MY FIELDS!" an angry voice yelled, mingled with the barking of an equally angry dog.

We didn't give it a second thought - we sprinted as fast we could the opposite way.

I was the fastest (I'll give myself credit for that.)

"I don't know why he's so upset. It was only a couple of carrots." Merry shouted, running with his pockets full of stolen crops.  

_Oh yes, he shouldn't get so worked up at you stealing his food._

"And some cabbages." Pippin added.

_Nope._

"And those three sacks of potatoes that we took last week."

_Definitely shouldn't be mad at you._

"And then those mushrooms from the week before!"

_Actually that does sound quite nice._

"Yes Pippin! My point is, he's clearly over-reacting!"

I stopped at a cliff top, just before I tumbled over the face.

"Pippin!" I shouted angrily, just as the hobbit slammed into my back... Then Merry... Then Frodo. We looked at each other and I was just about to move before Sam came running out of the cornfield, sending us tumbling down onto the road below. I groaned as the four boys landed _right_ on top of me.

"Oo. That was close." I heard Pippin say cheerfully.

_Very._

"I think I've broken something." I heard Merry groan sadly.

"Yes! My bum!" I cried through the wool of Frodo's jacket.

"A carrot." He muttered, sounding close to tears.

One by one, the hobbit's slowly climbed off me.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam complained, brushing dirt off his sleeves. I couldn't tell if he was moaning about me and Pippin or my half-brother and Pippin.

"You what? That was just a detour. A shortcut." Merry replied, sounding much happier.

"Shortcut to what?" Sam grumbled.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin exclaimed, seeing the vegetables growing not far away.

Pippin went to get up, but Sam pushed him back to the ground, and not long after, Merry did the same. The three scrambled to pick them.

I chuckled, before noticing Frodo staring ahead. I stood up and walked next to him, tracing his line of sight.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo stated.

Sam, Pippin and Merry payed no attention.

The road looked shorter.

Frodo and I exchanged worried looks.

"They are coming." I whispered.

"Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo shouted, and we ran as fast as our legs could go, under the roots of a towering tree, backs facing the road. As soon as we landed on the dirt, the world seemed to grow darker. Time seemed to slow altogether. Without realising, I fumbled for Frodo's hand and squeezed it tightly. I would've blushed had I not been scared half to death.

Sam, Pippin and Merry were still arguing over the mushrooms, but they froze when we heard hooves slowly stopped behind us. A loud thumping noise was heard as the rider dismounted. I turned and looked through a crack in the roots.

A Black Rider.

There was no doubt about it. I gasped and turned back quietly, waiting. The rider walked to the roots and bent over to look for... us.

__

_It's looking for something else._

We tried not to squeak as spiders crawled over our legs and worms wrapped arouns our wrists.

I turned to the other hobbits just as I saw Frodo pull out a ring.

_Bilbo's ring!_

__

What whas he doing with that!? He was going to put it on his finger.

_No frodo!_ I wanted to scream.

The Black Rider could sense it's presence.

Sam grabbed hold of Frodo's arm just in time, shaking Frodo out of his trance.

The Rider huffed, the horse whinnied. Merry threw a bag a long way into the forest and thankfully, The Black Rider followed it without hesitation.

We jumped as quickly as possible, me and Sam both having to heave Frodo off the floor.

We ran through the trees, Merry and Pippin falling over on the way. We would've laughed, had we not been being chased by a huge black horse and it's rider.

"What was that!?" Merry exclaimed. Frodo didn't answer, but just looked on.

"Frodo?" I asked timidly, placing my hand on his shoulder. Frodo shook my hand off his shoulder angrily and opened his palm. I glanced over his shoulder to look.

_The Ring._

"That's what the Black Rider was looking for. Right?" I asked.

**  
Frodo stayed silent.**


	4. Buckleberry Ferry

** All Shall Fade **

** Chapter Four **

** Bucklebury Ferry **

 

.~*~.

 

We kept running until dark. We couldn't find the courage to rest.

We sropped behind trees and looked for something Pippin had no understanding of.

"Anything?" Sam shouted down to Frodo.

"Nothing."

"What is going on?" Pippin grumbled, probably thinking about his stomach.

"That Black Rider was looking for something... or someone. Frodo?" Merry looked at Frodo suspiciously as we all turned to look.

"Get down!" Sam shouted, and we all to our knees behind some bushes.

We waited for the Black Rider to sniff and walk off.

"I have to leave the Shire." Frodo turned his head to Merry, "Sam and I must get to Bree."

"Oi!" I butted in. "I'm coming too, whether you like it or not." Frodo rolled his eyes.

_Idiot._

__

"Right." Merry nodded. "Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me."

We all jumped up from our hiding spot and ran, only to be surrounded by a Black Rider, heading straight for Frodo.

"Frodo!" Me and Pippin shouted in unison.

"Frodo, this way! Follow me!" Merry screamed, beckoning us to follow him.

We ran around and under the huge black horse, running through the woods, over a fence, down a wooden walkway and onto a huge plank of wood at the edge of river that was used as a boat.

Unfortunately, Frodo wasn't too fast.

The Black Rider was right behind him.

"FRODO!" I kept screaming.

_Please Frodo, please._

"FRODO!" Sam was echoing.

"Get the rope sam!" Merry shouted orders as Frodo neared us.

"WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR HIM!" I screamed at Merry.

Nobody seemed to be listening to me.

The wood has drifting away from the jetty...

_He's not going to make it._

"NO!" Frodo screamed, and he jumped, putting all his effort into it, across the water and landing on the ferry, panting heavily. We hugged, and just stayed in that position.

I saw the horse skid to a halt before the water and neigh.

__

_Of couse, they hate water._

The Rider screamed and galloped away.

We were safe.

_For now, at least._

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked Merry. We were still caught in a tight embrace.

"Brandywine bridge." Merry answered, "20 miles."

Me and Frodo unlocked each other and sat side by side.

"Why did you follow me?" Frodo asked. I looked over to him.

He was looking at the sky, the stars.

I smiled.

"If I disapeared out of the blue, would you come looking for me?"

"Yes." He answered, without hesitation.

"I couldn't just let you leave, knowing that I could never see you again."

He turned to me and smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" I whispered.

He nodded.

**  
We turned back to the sky.**


	5. At the Sign of the Prancing Pony

**All Shall Fade**

**Chapter Five**

**At the Sign of the Prancing Pony**

.~*~.

*Knock* *Knock*

Frodo knocked on the gate entrance of Bree.

_He still hadn't told me why._

A slab of wood opened as a window far above us. A man looked through, confused. Then he opened the slab of wood below it, to look at us.

"What do you want?" The man asked grumpily.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo replied.

_Are we now?_

The man opened the door and raised a lantern.

"Hobbits! Five hobbits! What's more out of The Shire by your talk! What business brings you to Bree?"

_None of your business._

"We wish to stay at the inn." Frodo said simply, "Our business is our own."

The man seemed taken aback, and stood aside to let us through.

"Alright, young sir. I meant no offence. It's my job to ask questions, there's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

He shut the gate and and followed us into the village.

.~*~.

I'd never seen anything like this.

The village was filled with tall people. What's more, they didn't seem very friendly.

"Out of the way! Watch where you're going!" A man with a cart shouted at us.

_I will punch you._

We looked up to find a sign emblazoned with 'The Prancing Pony', and a jumping horse below it.

We followed Frodo as he walked up to the inn, pushed open the door, and walked up to the bar.

"Excuse me?" Frodo asked quietly. Surprisingly, a man leaned over the bar, mug in one hand.

"Greetings young masters!" He cheered happily. I grunted at 'masters'. No one adds in the women.  "What can I do for you ? If you're looking for accomodation, we've got some nice, cosy hobbit sized rooms available.  Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mr err...?" He waited for Frodo to answer.

There was a silence.

"Underhill." Frodo answered quickly.

_Going under cover, are we?_

"Underhill..." The barkeep said, unconvinced.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we've arrived?"

_Meeting up with Gandalf, too?_

"Gandalf? Gandalf?" The barkeep looked confused. "Oh yes!  I remember!" He exclaimed, finally remembering.  "Elderly chap! Big grey beard, pointy hat."

Frodo nodded happily.

"Not seen him for six months."

Frodo turned to us with a dismayed look on his face.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked worriedly.

.~*~.

"You never told me we were meeting Gandalf." I told Frodo, leaning over to him.

He sighed.

"Well I was to busy trying to protect you."

I laughed.

"You've got to have a better excuse than that. We had loads of time on the ferry. And anway, I was protecting you."

"You're too smart."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

He sighed, and set down his mug.

"I-"

"What's that?" Pippin asked incredulously.  Merry had just sat down, holding a large mug, twice as big as ours.

"This, my friend, is a pint." Merry replied, gulping it down.

"It comes in pints?"

Merry gurgled a yes through his mug.

"I'm getting one." Pippin said excitedly, getting up from his seat and making his way to the bar.

"You've had a whole half already!" Sam groaned after him.

I turned back to Frodo.

"You were saying?"

He sighed.

_He seems to be doing a lot of that lately._

"I can't tell you here. Too crowded, and I'm undercover."

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins." I looked up just in time to see Pippin point to Frodo, and turn back to the crowd of people he was talking to at the bar.

Frodo looked amazed. He jumped up and ran to Pippin.

"FRODO!" Both me and Sam shouted in unison.

"Steady on!" Pippin cried, shaking Frodo's arm off his shoulder. I watched in dismay as Frodo tripped over someone's foot and fell to the floor.

Just before he hit the ground, I noticed a glint of gold, and then he was gone.

_Damn you Bilbo, why did you have to give it to him!?_

I waited.

Sam elbowed my arm and pointed me in the direction of a man walking up a set of stairs, pushing Frodo in front of him. When he glanced back to make sure no-one was looking, I got a glimpse of his face.

_He's been watching Frodo the whole time we've been here._

Sam and I exchanged nervous glances, and went to get Merry and Pippin. We grabbed some 'weapons' on the way.

.~*~.

"Let him go, or I'll have you Longshanks!" Sam had flung the door open, and we were all standing there, in front of Frodo and the man. I was carrying a chair, Merry a candlestick, Pippin a stool, and Sam with his bare hands.

The man chuckled, and sheathed his sword.

Behind him, I saw Frodo looking at us in disbelief.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit! But that will not save you.  You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming" I turned my attention back to the tall man.

"Who're you?" I asked suspiciously.

"My name is Strider, and a young woman such as yourself should not be on such a dangerous quest."

I sniffed iritably.

"Female elves go on quests."

He stiffened and made no answer.

That shut him up.

.~*~.

A scream woke me up.

The Nazgûl.

That scream was nearly identical to the one from the mushroom road.

I was sleeping in a large bed with Merry, Pippin, and Sam. I said it didn't matter, but they put a pillow between me and them just to be sure.

Apparently, it'd woken up the others, too. Me, and the others sat up in the bed. Frodo was sat on the end. I had a feeling he hadn't slept at all.

"What are they," He asked Strider, who I noticed was sitting by the window.

Strider turned to look at Frodo.

_Handsome. I thought. But not as handsome as Frodo._

What are you even-- what? Just... just no.

"They were once men. Great Kings of Men.  The Sauron the Deciever  gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness," Strider turned back to look out of the window. "Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths.  Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

A silence filled the room with unease.

The One? He can't mean The One Ring? Frodo is the burden of something so evil, so... horrible.

And In that moment, I promised myself that I would protect Frodo, no matter what, no matter how dangerous.

.~*~.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked Strider.

It was a cold, frosty morning, and Strider was leading us away from the village of Bree. Sam was leading a pony covered in possessions.

"Into the wild."

I snorted.

_Well obviously._

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry inquired, running up behind Frodo and I.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, but feel fouler." Frodo replied, unsure of his own meaning.

"He's foul enough."

_Not to mention creepy._

"We have no choice to trust him."

_We could've just gone on our own, wherever we're going._

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked, tugging the reins of the pony a little.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." Strider replied, not turning round. "To the house of Elrond."

"D'you hear that?" Sam asked happily, nearly jumping up from excitment, "Rivendell. We're going to see the elves!"

_Well at least that makes me happier._

.~*~.

We stopped later on in the day, on a snowy grassland, reaching in to the bags of the pony for food and pans.

Strider turned round to us, confused.

"Hobbits. We do not stop 'till nightfall."

_But... how are we supposed to eat?_

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked, confused as me.

Strider paused.

"You've already had it."

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" Pippin, asked, crossing his arms smugly.

Strider frowned and walked off.

I sighed, placing out equipment back in the bags.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pippin." Merry sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"What about elvenses? Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, Dinner? Supper!  He knows about them, doesnt he?" Pippin asked.

Merry stopped walking.

"I wouldn't count on it."

Suddenly, a apple flew out of the air, and Merry caught it, happily taking a bite out of it.  I stifled a laugh as another fell out of the air and hit Pippin on the head, who stumbled backwards.

**  
"Pippin!"**


	6. A Knife in the Dark

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Six**

**A Knife in the Dark**

.~*~.

We where trapsing through marshes, midges buzzing around us.

Us hobbits had a disadvantage.

The fact that we were tiny made the water rise up to our waists. At one point, Pippin fell flat on his stomach.

I would've laughed.

"What do they eat, when they can't get hobbit?" Merry shouted over the buzzing.

No one replied.

Even Strider seemed to be having a hard time wading through it.

.~*~.

I was sleeping. It was a nice sleep.

Then Frodo had to wake me up by elbowing my stomach.

I grumbled and sat up with him.

"What?" I whispered angrily.

He pointed in front of us.

Strider was sitting there, singing and smoking a pipe.

Tinúviel elvanui,  (Tinúviel the elven-fair,)

Elleth alfirin ethelhael (Immortal Maiden elven-wise)

O hon ring finnil fuinui (About him cast her night-dark hair)

A renc gelebrin thiliol. (And arms like silver gilmmering.)

 

"Who is she? This woman you sing of?" Frodo asked, finally getting the courage to talk.

Strider turned round in dismay.

"'Tis the lady of Lúthien. The Elf Maiden who gave her love to Beren ... a mortal."

"What happened to her?"

Strider shook his head.

"She died."

He looked back to Frodo and me.

"Get some sleep."

We layed back down.

"I don't know why you woke me up." I muttered.

He giggled and punched my arm playfully.

.~*~.

"This was the great watch tower of Amon Sûl." Strider stated. We looked up to a circle of stones on top of a great hill.

He turned round to look at us.

"We shall rest here tonight."

Once we'd reached the tower, we found a nice resting place half way up the rock. We dropped our bags and sat down in relief.

Strider bent down to us and threw us all a sword.

"These are for you." We unsheathed them and stared.

_Not very sharp, though._

"Keep them close, I'm going to have a look round. Stay here." Strider left, and we all sat in silence.

"I'm going to sleep." Frodo told us, unwrapping his sleeping equipment.

Later on, we decided to cook dinner, lighting a fire. We left sam to cook the tomatoes, bacon and sausages.

"Aw, my tomatoes burst." Merry moaned.

I  laughed, and he elbowed me playfully.

"Can I have some bacon?" Pippin asked politely.

"Sure. Want a tomato Sam?" Merry asked.

They seemed to be being very polite towards one another.

"What are you doing?" Frodo cried, sitting up in alarm.

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Merry said happily, pointing at the food cooking in the pan.

Frodo jumped up in alarm.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, holding out a plate.

"Put it out, you fools. Put it out!" Frodo cried, stamping on the fire.

"Well that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes." Pippin moaned.

There was a load screech, and I slowly ascended to my feet, my panic rising to my throat like bile.

Five Nazgûl approched the great cliff.

Frodo unsheathed his sword.

"GO!" He cried.

We turned around to a set of stairs leading to the top of the watch tower. We went back-to-back, a hobbit vs. a nazgul.

When they got to the top, we took in their full appearance. They were tall, and very scary. They were all cloaked in black, silver steel boots and gloves. They had tall swords they held infront of their faces, and hoods so dark you couldn't see what their faces looked like.

"Back you devils!" Sam screamed, pushing infront of us, and taking a swipe at one of the creatures. It hit Sam to the side with barely any effort. Another pulled Merry and Pippin and threw them aside.

I smiled, and jabbed and jabbed. It didn't do anything obviously, I didn't how to use a sword. One picked me up by my hood, and threw me aside, hitting me against a rock, knocking me out.

Thankfully, I woke up soon. But Frodo was no where to be seen.

"FRODO!" I screamed.

A sudden scream of pain was heard, and as I span to the noise, my whole world seemed to slow.

There was Frodo, screaming in agony, clutching his chest. I ran as fast as I could.

"Azaelia." He whispered, his other hand holding hand holding onto mine.

I was crying now.

"Frodo." I whispered back, kissing him hand.

I hadn't seen Strider appear, but he'd obviously fought the Nazgul off.

By now, Sam, Merry and Pippin has gathered around Frodo.

Strider ran to us.

"Strider!" Sam shouted, "help him strider."

He pick up a broken sword inches from Frodo.

"He's been stabbed by a morgul blade." As the blade disintegrated, Strider threw it down in disgust. "He is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." He picked Frodo up, and carried him.

I barely heard any of this, as I stood up and silently followed him.

"Hurry!"

"It's six days from Rivendell, he'll never make it!" Sam protested.

_Don't say that. Please._

Strider said nothing.

"GANDALF!" Frodo shouted.

_He will survive._

_**  
He has to.** _


	7. Rivendell

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Seven**

**Rivendell**

.~*~.

We were making camp under three statues of trolls - the ones Bilbo fought.

"Look Frodo! It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls!" Sam was leaning over Frodo. I was sitting with my back against one of the trolls, deep in my own thoughts.

"He's going cold!"

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked Strider. I stared at Pippin with an cold, hard look.

"He's passing into the Shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith, like them."

_Well that makes me much happier._

__

All-too-familiar screeches echoed around the forest as Frodo gasped for air.

"They're close."

_Thanks for stating the obvious, Merry._

People talked, but I payed no attention, until a blinding white light iluminated our camp, and an elf walked swiftly in. She slowly walked to Frodo, speaking as she did. The elvish she spoke, I knew.

"Frodo Im Arwen. (I am Arwen) Telin le thaed. (I have come to help you.) Lasto beht nin. (Hear my voice.) Tolo dan na galad. (Come back to the light.)"

Nothing happened.

"Who is she?" Merry whispered.

"Frodo." The elf said.

"She's an elf." Sam gasped in awe.

"He's fading." She told Strider. She pulled back his shirt, but did not react in any way.

"He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." She carried on.

Strider picked him up, and put him on her horse.

"I've been looking for you for two days. There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

"Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon." Strider told her.

"What are you saying?" Pippin asked.

"Stay with the hobbits. I will send horses back for you." I told them, not taking my eyes off Frodo.

The hobbits stared at me.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im." The woman told Strider, not listening to any of us.

"I'm the faster rider. I'll take him." I translated.

"Andelu i ven." Aragorn said, shaking his head.

"The road is too dangerous." I said.

"Frodo fir. Ae Athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." She replied. Then she paused, and stared at him. "I do not fear them."

"Frodo is dying." I told them, choking up. "If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him."

Strider took hold of the woman's hand and squeezed it.

"Be iest lin."

"As you wish." I whispered.

The woman mounted her horse, taking hold of the reins.

"Ride hard. Don't look back." He told her.

"Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" She said to her horse, and rode off. (Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!)

"Lim!" I shouted after her.

"What're you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam exclaimed, annoyed.

Merry turned to me.

"How do you know elvish?"

I ignored him.

.~*~.

The time that passed to get to Rivendell was hard, but we made it.

I was sitting in a guest room, reading a book, when Sam came bursting in.

"Frodo's awake!" He shouted happily, bouncing. I smiled, and dropped the book, running after him.

He lead me into a room, in which Gandalf was talking to Frodo.

Frodo stopped jumping when I came into the room, and smiled. He ran to me and hugged me.

"Azaelia!" He grinned. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Good to see you." I smiled.

"You too." He agreed.

After a small agreement with Gandalf, we lead Frodo out to one of the many courtyard's. Merry and Pippin came bounding over hugging Frodo and laughing. He stopped and gazed in amazement when he spotted Bilbo sitting on a bench, dangling his feet and reading a book.

"Bilbo!" He shouted.

We left him to it.

.~*~.

I sat behind a pillar near where the Council of Elrond was being held. Sam was hiding in a couple of bushes, and Pippin and Merry where hiding down some steps.

Elrond stood up to face the many representitaves of Middle Earth.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned her to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. You will unite, or you will fall."

_Very happy._

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond turned to Frodo. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

I watched as Frodo stepped forward, and placed a tiny golden peice upon a stone plinth in the middle of the council.

He sighed with relief.

There were many whispers, and a man in the middle of the semi-circle put his hand to his mouth and said "So it's true."

Frodo sat back down and closed his eyes.

The man in the middle stood up and started talking.

"In a dream," he looked at the ring, "I saw the eastern sky grow dalk." he started to walked towards the ring, "In the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'you doom is near at hand.' "

_The ring is already controlling him..._

" 'Isildur's bane is found.' " He stretched his hand out to the ring.

Elrond jumped to his feet, "Boromir!"

I gasped in pain as the sky grew dark and Gandalf began to speak.

"Ash nazg dirbatuluk! Ash nazg gimbatul!" A dwarf to the side of Gandalf shouted, 'Boromir' backed off to his seat. "Ash nazg thakatuluk!" Elrond held his head in pain, an elf closed his eyes, grimacing. Frodo, I noticed, was staring at the ring, with pain contorted on his face. "Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"

The sky cleared, and through the bushes I noticed Sam close his eyes with relief.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond said to Gandalf, both horrified and angry.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The ring is altogether evil."

_I'll agree with you on that._

"Aye it is a gift!" Boromir said, shaking his head, and standing up.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

__

"A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not us this Ring?" He started walking round. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

_And how is that supposed to work?_

"You cannot weild it. None of us can." Strider spoke and I suddenly turned to him, forgetting he was there.

Boromir turned to face him.

"The One Ring asnwers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

_I'm starting to like you, Strider._

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir hissed.

"This is no mere ranger." The elf I saw earlier stood up. "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

_So he's not called Strider?_

__

Boromir looked to 'Aragorn' is disbelief. "Aragorn! This... is Isildur's heir."

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf said, annoyed.

_WHAT!? I WAS ANNOYED AT A KING!? WHAT IS MY LIFE!?!?_

Aragorn held up his hand.

"Havo dad, Legolas."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Merry, Pippin and Sam turn to me. I mouthed 'Sit down, Legolas' to each of them in turn.

Boromir huffed.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King." He sat down and stared at Aragorn disdainfully.

Gandalf spoke up. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said, standing up again.

There was a silence.

"Then what are we waiting for." A dwarf stood up, taking his axe, waddling to the plinth, and bringing the axe down on the ring.

My eyes widened as the dwarf was thrown to the floor, his axe shattered.

"The Ring cannon be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm whence it came."

_Well that'll be easy to do._

There was a silence, before you-know-who spoke up.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ask and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this."

He shook his head.

"It is folly."

Legolas jumped to his feet, annoyed. "Have you head nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli growled.

"And what then?" Boromir shouted, standing up. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli stood up, the other elves jumping to their feet in protest.

I watched as the council broke loose, standing and shouting at each other. All expect Frodo.

After a while of shouting and jumping, Frodo stood up.

"I will take it." He told them. None heard him.

_No, Frodo. Please!_

"I will take it!"

They stopped arguing, and turned toward him.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."

I sighed, standing up.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf walked to the hobbit and stood behind him.

I stepped forward, before Aragorn beat me to it.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He walked to Frodo and kneeled before him. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas walked to stand by Aragorn.

"And my axe!" Gimli said, joining Legolas.

I made sure I could go, before _he_ stood up, walking towards Frodo.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, Gondor will see it done."

I groaned inwardly, before Sam jumped out of the bushes, running toward Frodo.

"Oi! Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He shouted, standing beside him.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to seperate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not."

I giggled.

"Wait! We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin ran from behind two pillars, shocking Elrond. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway." Pippin put in. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing."

"Well that rules you out Pip." Pippin smiled, nodded, then looked shocked as he realized what Merry just said.

I finally walked over to the council casually.

"Honestly Frodo, did you really think you could leave me behind when you go off to a impossible quest?" I stood beside Pippin, knowing that Frodo was giving me a glare.

"Ten companions." Elrond said, looking at as all. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!" Pippin exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

**  
I snorted and tried to hide my laughter.**


	8. The Ring Goes South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, in the way of lotr extended editions, this would be FOTR: Part Two.

** Journey's End **

** Chapter Eight **

** The Ring Goes South **

.~*~.

It'd taken me only a few minutes to pack. Well, when you run out of your door in the middle of the night, trying to follow three people in secret, you forget to pack a lot.

I searched the woods of Rivendell, the courtyards and libraries.

I was on a bridge at this moment, stretching over a beautiful river. I was wearing a dress, the only one I'd packed. It was green flowing silk. It was my mother's when she was a child, my father said.

"Azaelia." A familiar voice whispered. I turned round and smiled.

"Frodo."

.~*~.

**Frodo's POV**

She was beautiful.

And I'm not just saying that as a friend.

Her hair flowed down her back like the silk on her dress.

__

_What is this? It's not like you love her or anything._

"Frodo?"

"I....I....I" I couldn't get anything out.

 

_THIS IS SO WEIRD SHES LIKE yoUR BEST FRIEND GHWFWJF_

__

I could take my eyes off the fact that she just looked stunning.

"It's just... I... um... leaving.... soon." I then turned around and ran.

She called after me.

.~*~.

**Azaelia's POV**

I'd changed out of my silk dress, and into simple hunting clothes, and I was now running down to one of the exits of Rivendell.

When I arrived, the whole Fellowship (except Pippin) were there, including Elrond and a few high elves.

Not long after I stood my place next to Frodo (who seemed to be ignoring me), Pippin arrived, buttons undone and pack dragging leaves.

Giving Pippin a distasteful look, Elrond walked forward to us.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on the quest to Mount Doom. On those who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you would. Good luck. Stay to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

I looked up silently at the trees and bildings of Rivendell one last time.

"The fellowship awaits the Ring bearer." I heard Gandalf say.

I turned with Frodo and walked out of the courtyard, the Fellowship following.

"Mordor, Gandalf." Frodo whispered. "Is it left or right?"

"Left." We said in unison.

He looked at me quizically.

"How do you know where Mordor is?"

I shrugged.

Just like I didn't know how I could speak Elvish.

.~*~.

We travelled far over grassy mountains and boulders, until the hidden valley of Imaldris was but a tiny speck in the distance.

Sam handed me a plate of sausages, bacon and bread. I thanked him and took it. I was sitting next to Frodo, who still wasn't talking to me. Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf were sitting far behind us, relaxing. We were watching Boromir, who was teaching Pippin and Merry how to fight.

"2...1...5... Good!"

"Move your feet." Aragorn spoke from against a boulder, pipe dangling from his mouth.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry complimented from his apple.

"Thanks!" Pippin said, turning to face him.

*clang* *clang* *clang*

"Sorry!" Boromir shouted, rushing to Pippin, having just cut him.

Pippin dropped his sword and jumped on Boromir.

"Get him!" He shouted, Merry helping him.

"For the Shire!"

They knocked him to the ground as I snorted.

Boromir started laughing, trying to get up, but failing miserably.

Aragorn stood up and walked over to them.

"Okay. That's enough."

Pippin and Merry spun round, grabbed his legs, and flipped him up.

"He's got my arm! He's got my arm!" Merry shreaked.

"What's that?" Sam asked curiously. I followed his line of sight, and a saw a great big black cloud slowly flying toward us.

"Just a wisp of cloud." A not-bothered-Gimli commented.

"going against the wind." Boromir noticed.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

A panick arose as Aragorn shouted "Hide!" and we packed up our things and ran under the boulders. Frodo grabbed waist and pulled into the cover of a boulder, holding me close. I gasped for breath, and hugged Frodo back.

We sat in silence as we waited for them to pass over.

And loud sound of flapping and screeching told us they were passing over.

When we could no longer hear it, we slowly emerged from our hiding spots.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf grumbled.

_Saruman is our.... enemy?_

**  
"The passaged south is being watched. We must take the path of Caradhras." He told us, turning to the snowy white mountains.**


	9. The Pass of Caradhras

** Journey's End **

** Chapter Nine **

** The Pass of Caradhras **

**.~*~.**

 

Needless to say; it was cold.

Like; freezing cold.

Thankfully, the snow wasn't too deep.

But it was steep.

I was walking next to Frodo (who, thankfully happened to be talking to me again). I heard an 'ugh!' and saw Frodo slip from beside me. I turned around just in time to see him rolling down the hill.

"Frodo!" Gandalf shouted.

Aragorn caught him and pulled him to his feet.

Panic arose in Frodo's eyes as he reach his hand to his neck and found no ring nor chain.

I didn't, however, like it any better when Boromir found it and picked it up by the chain.

He stared at it in amazement and wonder; and I noticed that he'd changed. No longer was he the laughing man teaching Pippin and Merry how to grasp a sword.

"Boromir." Aragorn warned him.

Boromir payed no attention.

"It is a stranged fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt... over so small a thing."

He reached for the ring.

"Such a little thing."

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted, snapping him out of his phase. Boromir looked up to Aragorn.

"Give the ring to Frodo."

He started walking toward Frodo.

"As you wish."  He dropped the ring into Frodo's hand, who immediately threw it over his kneck. "I care not."

He laughed half-heartedly, and ruffled Frodo's hair.

We trudged on, and I waited half way up the mountain for Frodo.

.~*~.

I was being carried.

But that didn't make it any easier.

It was even colder, and the rocks were tumbling down from above us.

I shivered.

"There is a fail voice on the air!" Legolas shouted.

Now that I listened, I could hear a quiet, but fearsome shouting echoing around the mountains.

"It's Sarauman!" Gandalf screamed, just before another clump of rocks dislodged themselves and fell to us.

"What's he saying?" Merry asked, turning to me.

"I don't know. But it sounds evil."

"Evil, yes." Gandalf mumbled loudly.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" He protested.

Gandalf shouted his own words to the mountain, in which I caught 'calm' and 'sleep'.

Lightning struck the top of the mountain, falling and plunging on our walkway. A great amount of snow collapsed onto us. For a moment, I saw black, and I couldn't breath. A hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me out of the snow.

"We must get off the mountain!" I heard Boromir shout to Gandalf, before realising I was on his back. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

He's trying to lead the ring to Gondor...

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli put in his opinion.

There was a silence, in which Gandalf contemplated.

"Let the Ring bearer decide."

We turned to Frodo.

...

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbit!" Boromir shouted.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go through the Mines." He announced.

_Wise choise, wise choice._

"So be it."

.~*~.

It wasn't as long as you'd expect to get to the mines.

It was warmer, at the least.

"The walls of Moria." Gimli gasped.

We looked across our path to a great standing mine, like a rock wall.

.~*~.

"All doors are invisible when closed." Gimli stated proudly, tapping the wall with his axe.

"Yes Gimli." Gandalf mumbled. "Their own master cannot find them, if their secrets are lost."

"Why doesn't that suprise me." Legolas grumbled.

_Still not getting on well, I see._

Frodo stumbled beside me and his foot slipped into the lake. I caught his arm.

"You alright?" I whispered.

He nodded feebly, turning to look at me.

We caught each other's gaze. We kept staring into the pits until-

"Frodo!" Sam caught up with us.

I broke the gaze and turned to follow Gandalf to the huge entrance that... we couldn't see.

"Well, let's see." Gandalf mumbled. "Itildin. It's mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He continued, tracing the patterns carved into the rock. He turned, and, as if on cue, clouds parted to let a shimmering moon glance into our direction, making the door light up and look like an archway.

"Well that was convinient." I mumbled.

Gandalf stood back, grinning from ear to ear.

"It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.' " Gandalf told us, pointing at each one of the elvish runes eblazoned on the arch-like-door.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple." Gandalf said, looking over to him. "If you want a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open."

Gandalf placed the end of his staff on a star in the middle of the arch and spoke. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

I could feel eyes watching me, and I whispered, "Gate of the elves, open now for me."

Nothing happened, no door opened.

Gandalf grunted, and lifted up his hands. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."

"Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue." I told Frodo.

Still, nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening." I heard Pippin state.

Gandalf walked up to the door and tried to push it.

__

_Like that's going to help._

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs."

Frodo looked like he was going to collapse.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Wha-? Yeah. Yeah." He said, tiredly wiping his eyes.

"What're you going to do then?" Pippin asked Gandalf.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions..." Gandalf sighed.

_Oh._

__

"... I will try to find the opening words."

.~*~.

It had been a long time since Gandalf said anything, and we were just sitting by the entrance, leaving him to his thinking.

"Frodo?"

Frodo turned to me.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave? Hobbiton, I mean."

He sighed.

"Gandalf came to Bagend. He showed me Bilbo's ring, and told me it was the One Ring, forged by Sauron." He paused. "He told me to head to the Prancing Pony, in Bree, to await him."  

I nodded.

"And now you're going to Mordor itself."

"So are you." He pointed out.

I smiled.

He stood up suddenly and looked at the glimmering arch.

"It's a riddle! Speak friend, and enter! What's the elvish word for friend?" He asked, turning to me.

"Mellon." Me and Gandalf told him.

The doors swung open slowly, creaking outwards. The fellowship stood up, starting to walk to towards the entrance. I slapped Frodo on the back.

"Well done you!" I congratulated him.

He glared at me.

"Soon, Master Elf," Gimli was boasting to Legolas, "you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat of the bone!"

The mine was illuminated by a light that Gandalf has somehow summoned from his staff.

"This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" I looked round at where the light was casting, and gasped.

Corpses.

Everwhere.

"This is no mine." Boromir mumbled. "It's a tomb."

The fellowship cried out in shock as they stumbled away from the bones and arrows scattered around the cave floor.

"No....no..." Gimli mumbled. He ran to a dwarf corpse he recognized, and screamed. " **NO!** "

"Goblins." Legloas said, picking an arrow from a skull and throwing it back to the ground.

Legloas, Aragorn and Boromir unsheathed their swords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir told us, "We should never have come here. Get out of here! Go!"

"Frodo!" Merry screamed. I span round, to see Frodo being dragged away to the water by a large tentacle.

"Help!" Frodo yelped.

I ran over and unsheathed my sword.

"Strider! Help him!" Sam shouted.

I chopped of the tentacle with one blow and helped Frodo to his feet.

The half-chopped tentacle withdrew...

... then a dozen more emerged...

... and one went for me.

It grabbed my leg before I could jump out of the way, forcing me to drop all of my stuff. I squirmed and tried to wriggle out of it's grasp.

Before I went under, before I saw stars and blacked out, I heard Frodo's voice.

"AZAELIA!"

.~*~.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I ship my own characters?
> 
>  
> 
> -Amy (⊙︿⊙✿)


	10. Balin's Tomb

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Ten**

**Balin's Tomb**

.~*~.

"Lord of Moria..." I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes carefully, groaning. I realized I was being carried. I looked up into the face of my carrier and smiled.

"Hello Aragorn."

Aragorn stumbled and nearly dropped me in shock.

"Gods, Lea."

I smiled, turned my head and saw the rest of the Fellowship standing around a white.... tomb... in the center of a room.

"You can put me down." I told Aragorn.

"I doubt you'll want to." He replied. I protested, and he did so. I stood, before yelping and collapsing. The Fellowship turned to me.

"Azaelia!" Frodo shouted happily, running to me. I smiled, and let him help me up. I limbed to a rock and sat down on it.

"Are you sure you want to walk?" Boromir asked me.

I nodded.

Gandalf knelt and picked a book from a skeleton, and read.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out." I looked to Frodo nervously. "A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

There was a sudden clash, and we turned to the noise. I turned to Pippin just in time to see a skeleton behind him fall into the well he was sitting on, along with his chain. Pippin flinched at every noise, until there was silence.

Gandalf closed the book angrily. "Fool of a took!"

_I have a feeling Gandalf doesn't like you, Pippin._

"Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

_Drums._

__

_Drums, in the deep._

We stopped breathing in fear, and listened.

The drums got louder, and we started looking at each other.

"Frodo!" Sam yelped, and Frodo unsheathed his sword.

_Blue._

__

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn ordered Me, Frodo, Pippin, Merry and Sam. He ran to the door with Boromir, and forced it shut.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir said sarcastically.

I hobbled to Aragorn.

"Where's my stuff?" I asked.

"Oh no, you don't. You're a woman, so sit behind that rock pillar there, and wait."

I scoffed.

"No. Give me my sword."

He sighed, and grabbed a sword from his belt and handed it to me.

"Be careful."

I rolled my eyes.

"Agh! Let them come! There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli shouted from atop the tomb.

We stood with swords drawn and bows at hand.

Weapons started breaking holes in the wooden door, yet still we did not move.

Legolas shot an arrow through a hole, killed an orc, and drew another arrow.

The doors broke down, sending a new wave of fear through me. An orc ran to every member. I stabbed one in the belly, and chopped off another's head. I yelped as one drove the blunt edge of their sword through my side, making a gash. I growled, and cut off his arm, then a leg, then stabbed him in the back. I groaned, limping toward Frodo just as the cave troll Boromir mention came howling through the door, chains around it's neck, arms and legs. It had a club in one hand, which it was trying to kill us with.

Aragorn shot it with an arrow, which it yanked out easily and threw it to the ground.

"SAM!" I screamed, running to him and grabbing him out of the way before the troll smashed him with a club.

The troll started moving backwards by force and, I noticed, Aragorn and Boromir were yanking it's chains. It span around and used it's chains to throw Boromir and Aragorn against the wall.

"Yaaa!" I screamed, throwing my sword against another orc's shoulder.

"Frodo!" I shouted. "Help me!"

I was being surrounded by more and more orcs.

_Where are they all coming from?_

Frodo ran to my aid, smiling. We chopped and hacked.

"We're doing good, eh?" He asked, nudging my side. I nearly screamed in agony.

"Please... don't do that." I managed to get out, before stabbing another Orc.

"Your hurt...." He said.

I nodded and smiled weakly.

"I know that."

We span and bumped into Merry and Pippin. They grabbed Frodo, and hid behind a pillar.

I carried on fighting.

"Legolas!" I shouted.

He turned to me.

"How many?" I laughed.

"Too many, I'm just perfect!" He shouted, laughing as he shot an Orc without looking.

As the number of Orcs seemed to lessen, I turned my attention to the troll looking at Legolas, trying to whip him. I ran underneath him, hacking at his legs.

I didn't really do anything, just anger him.

He picked him up and flung me to the side lightly.

_How polite._

The troll turned toward the pillar where Merry, Pippin and Frodo where.

He brung down his club, just as Merry and Pippin jumped one way, Frodo the other.

I slowly and silently crept up behind him. The troll was looking at eather side of the pillar for Frodo.

He caught Frodo behind it.

"Lea!" Frodo screamed.

Just as I brought my sword down on the troll's kneck, the troll brought his club down on Frodo.

I dropped my sword with a clutter, and stumbled to Frodo.

"Frodo." I whispered, bringing his head into my lap.

I started crying,

"Frodo, please." I whimpered. "Please, please."

"Well-I--I....I just... please wake up, Frodo."

The battle seemed to end quickly.

Before I knew it, the whole Fellowship was crowding around him.

I heard a gasp and a groan, before a body wriggled from my grasp.

"Frodo?" I asked quietly.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." He said, pulling me into an embrace.

"You should be dead." Aragorn told Frodo.

"Oh thanks." Frodo said sarcastically.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said, leaning against a pillar.

Frodo unbuttoned part of his shirt to show a shirt of mithril rings.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins!" Gimli exclaimed in awe.

There were screeches, and we turned to look at Gandalf.

**  
"To the bridge of Kazah-Dum."**


	11. The Bridge of Khazad-Dum

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Bridge of Khazad-Dum**

.~*~.

We ran out of the 'tomb room', Orcs following closely behind.

I breathed heavily, trying hard to keep up with Frodo.   

He turned to me as he caught a glimpse.

I groaned and held onto my side.

"I forgot you were hurt." He said, picking me up. I protested, but didn't move.

He ran as fast as he could, groaning under my weight.

"Please... please put me down." I murmured weakly.

He huffed, reaching Legolas and Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" He shouted, "Aragorn, can you carry Lea?"

Aragorn kept on running, but turned his head.

"Oh! I forgot! Sorry!" He scooped my up and put me on his shoulders.

I groaned and soon fell asleep.

-

I woke up soon after.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings.

It was dank and dark and smelled slightly of goblins, so I guessed we were still in Moria.

I shrieked quietly as I jolted forward.

"Sorry." Aragorn mumbled.

I noticed now that we were on a flight of steep steps...

... and there was a gap in between us and the next step.

Aragorn put me down and I smiled.

_Victory._

As soon as I stood, I stumbled and flinched at the pain.

"Lea!" Frodo yelped. He reached out and caught my arm.

I grinned helplessly.

"I'm fine." I told him weakly.

Legolas jumped the gap effortlessly.

"Gandalf!" He shouted.

Gandalf jumped down after him.

I jumped back as arrows started whizzing past our feet.

"Goblins!" I shouted.

Legolas aimed perfectly and shot one square in the face.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir shouted.

He grabbed a hobbit each and jumped across the gap.

Aragorn picked up Sam and me and threw us across.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I hit the rock.

He reach to pick up Gimli, put Gimli stopped him.

"Nodoby tosses a dwarf." He stated proudly, and jumped heartily across... and fell.

I sucked in my breath.

Legolas caught his beard and yanked him up.

"Not the beard! Not the beard!" He yelped.

Just as he landed on the steps, another huge chunk of where Frodo and Aragorn were standing broke off and fell into the chasm below. Frodo and I made eye contact. We stared, and didn't look anywhere but each other.

_Keep your eyes on me._ I mouthed to him.

He nodded.

A great red light grew larger through the doorway behind Frodo as the walls shook and rock fell off.

"What the hell is that!?" I shouted.

Obviously I had some catching up to do.

Nobody replied.

The stairway where Frodo and Aragorn where standing cracked and started shaking.

"Hold on!" Aragorn shouted.

"Lean forward!"

After several moments of sheer panic, the stairway collapsed forward, onto ours, and Aragorn and Frodo ran off.

I smiled at him as we ran, forgetting about my pained leg.

I was glad he was alright.

\------

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf shouted. "Fly!"

_Fly?_

We continued to run; the flame quickly catching up with us.

Whatever it was, I was pretty damn scared of it.

Just as we reached the exit, we heard Gandalf shout.

"You cannot pass!"

I span around to see Gandalf still on the bridge, face to face with the demon-thing.

__

_He isn't going to survive..._

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted beside me.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, weilder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" Gandalf spoke with such ferocity as I had not heard.

He cast his staff above his head, making a blue sphere around him. The demon threw a flame on to him, but it did not effect him.

"Go back the shadow. You shall not pass!" He shouted.

The demon whipped a great string of fire, but broke only the rock, casting him down into the pit.

I sighed with relief, and squeezed Frodo's hand in comfort.

As Gandalf turned away, something caught his leg and pulled him down also, but not before he spoke his last words.

"Fly you fools."

"GANDALF!" I screamed, running out to him. A arm caught my waist and pulled me back. Tears streamed down my face as I screamed for him. All the hapiness had been drained from me, all the memories, the fireworks. A black, ghostly hand was squeezing my heart, and now I couldn't breath.

I was dragged outside, where the Fellowship was scattered on the rocks, grief etched into their faces. I sat on a rock and breathed ragged breaths. As soon as I was let go, I looked up and noticed Frodo walking away. I jumped up and ran after him, all the pain was in my pounding head, screaming for Gandalf.

**  
I yanked on Frodo's sleeve, turning him around. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly as too he began to cry silently.**


	12. Lothlorien

** Journey's End **

** Chapter Twelve **

** Lothlorien **

.~*~.

We travelled fast, for we were too grief stricken to main about anything. It was not long before we arrived at the forest of Lothlorien, hungry and grief-stricken.

When we reached the forest, I noticed how beatiful it was compared to the now-dark world, but did not care to look.

"Stay close young hobbits. They say a great sorceress lives in these woods." Gimli spoke, turning round to face us. I nearly jumped at the sudden noise. "An elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell." He paused. "And are never seen again." Frodo stopped abrubtly, as if frightened by Gimli's story. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking.

"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

As if a reply to Gimli's courage, several elves jumped from behind trees and bushes, pointing arrows at all of us.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could've shot him in the dark."

I couldn't help but giggle.

\----

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.)" The elves were talking in Elvish, but I couldn't be bothered to translate it for everyone.

"Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien. (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien.)" Legolas replied.

Pippin poked my back.

"Azaelia, what are they saying?"

I didn't reply.

Haldir turned to Aragorn.

"A, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen. (Oh, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us.)"

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli moaned. "Speak words we can all understand!" I nodded my head in agreement.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days."

_Oh bugger off._

"Do you know what a dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"

I didn't know what he was saying, but I sensed it was bad, so I cheered inside my head for him.

Aragorn slapped his hand on Gimli's shoulder. "That was not so courteous."

Haldir turned to face Frodo and I.

"You bring great evil with you." He growled. "You can go no further."

\----

It took a long time to get Haldir to agree with Aragorn, and by then, all were casting glances in his general direction.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain." I looked up to Boromir, who was weakly trying to reassure Frodo. "You carry a great burden Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

I turned to Frodo and smiled, picking up his hand and squeezing it. He tried to give me a reassuring smile.

Haldir turned to us.

"You will follow me."

\----

We were walking all night, and by the time we got to our destination, we were all tired and hungry.

We reached a steep hill that looked out upon many great and beautiful trees.

"Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir spoke, seeming very proud of living in such an amazing place.

\----

I and Frodo walked side by side through the massive trees and lights and stairs and steps. We gazed wonderingly at the sight. Somehow, I had a feeling I recognized this place. I pushed it out of my mind quickly.

Yet again, it took us another day, and I felt I was to drop out of hunger.

We were taken to a very high place above all the trees and stairs. Nearly as soon as we'd arrived, a bright light appeared, and two elves (whom I assumed were Galadriel and Celeborn) stepped out and walked slowly towards us.

Galadriel scanned our faces, and I could've sworn she looked genuinly surprised when she saw me. I decided to ignore it.

Celeborn spoke first.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. 9 there are here, yet 10 were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

I felt grief erupt inside me once more and whimpered. Apparently Frodo noticed, because he grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." I turned to Galadriel. "He has fallen into shadow."

It was my turn to hold Frodo.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas spoke up.

_So that's what the demon was?_

"For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were nonr of the deeds of Gandalf in life." I felt myself warming up to Galadriel. "We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-gum full your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin." I turned to Gimli, who sighed.

I wanted to shake him and scream 'It's not your fault!' But I couldn't find the courage to speak.

"For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love in now mingled with grief." She turned to Boromir and paused.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked, "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife." Galadriel told us. "Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains, while the company is true."

_Well that cheers me up._

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

**_Azaelia!_ **

****

I looked up and found myself looking at Galadriel.

_**You have grown so much.** _

_What?_

I looked at her in confusion and she smiled.

_**My darling daughter.** _

_What... what are you talking about?_

I started to panic, and felt myself shaking.

**_You are my daughter... the princess of Lothlorien._ **

I shook and fell to the leafy ground, hearing only Frodo shouting my name as I blacked out.

\----

I woke up slowly, rubbing my eyes. I looked around and suddenly felt very hungry.

It was still dark.

I stood up and stretched.

"Lea!" I span round at the mention of my name and noticed Frodo.

I smiled as he ran into a hug.

"What happened?" He asked. My smile dropped.

"Get me some food and I'll tell you."

 -

"So. Tell me."

I laughed as I bit into my sandwich.

"I'm her daughter."

"Eh?" He tilted his head.

"I. Am. Galadriel's. Daughter." I spelt out the words slowly, sticking out my tongue at the end.

"How?"

I shrugged.

"Her voice spoke inside my head and told me I'm the princess of Lothlorien."

He sat in stunned silence.

"Woah."

"Which basically means I'm not a hobbit."

"You could be a hobbit-elf?"

"Nah. Because that'd mean she'd have to be married to a hobbit... and she's not."

"So... how do you look like a hobbit with curly hair and feet?"

I shrugged again.

I laughed at the look on his face.

"Nothing's changed, don't worry."

"Everything's changed."

\----

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." Celeborn spoke, as 10 different elves stepped away from our newly fastened cloaks. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

-

I sat down beside Pippin and Merry in the boats with a hurumph.

"Well that's all my exercise done."

"Well, I can see that." Pippin giggled.

"Oi!" I punched him in the shoulder.

"Lembas! Elvish waybread." Legolas exclaimed. He broke off a chunk and chewed it thoughtfully. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He placed the batch of Lembas in the boat and went to get more.

"How many did you eat." Merry asked.

"Four." Pippin replied with a burp.

I laughed aloud.

-

We started to climb into our boats, Legolas helping all of the hobbits. Sam managed to get in, but wobbled and held the sides in fright. I pointed at him and laughed.

"Oh, Sam, how amazing you are."

He huffed.

"I like plants more than water." He muttered.

I got in the boat opposite boat of Sam, Frodo joining me. We'd be with Aragorn. Sam would be with Gimli and Legolas, and Boromir would be with Pippin and Merry.

Frodo looked at his hands and rested on them. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thinking of a girl?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

He laughed.

"You're the only hobbit-girl that accepted me. Plus, you're not even a hobbit!"

"And?"

He sighed.

Aragorn sat down in our boat, and once he'd seen that everyone was ready, he pushed out of the tree trunks holding the boats in place.

It was a saddening thought leaving my birth place, but it scared me to be an elf, so I was partly glad to get away.

***FLASHBACK***

"My gift to you, Azaelia, is a sword worthy of my daughter."

I tried not to look at her, so I just focused on the small sword she was handing me.

I gasped.

"It's beautiful."

She nodded.

"It was made by the Valar when they created the elves. It has only been used once, when I was a young girl. The writing says "Those who carry me are not my owner, but my savior." In every language of the fair folk in this world."

I took it, for I doubted she'd accept me saying it was too precious.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I turned round to Frodo.

"What did she give you?"

"A star."

I nodded slowly.

"Right...."

"A light."

"Makes more sense."

"Oh shutup. What did she give you?"

"A sword."

"Interesting, Aragorn?" Frodo turned to Aragorn.

"Nothing." He replied, not looking down from the path.

"It's because you're too perfect." I told him.

He smiled.

"Well done for pointing out the obvious."

"Frodo, I advise you to punch him."

"But he is perfect."

I groaned mockingly, and turned back.

**  
From behind me, I heard Frodo giggle.**


	13. The Life and Death of Samwise Gamgee

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Life and Death of Samwise Gamgee**

.~*~.

"Have some food Mr. Frodo."

"No, Sam."

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You haven't been sleeping neither. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Mr. Frodo-"

"I'm all right."

"But you're not. I'm here to help you."

I put my hand up in front of them and spoke through eating.

"The whole Fellowship is on this quest for you, Frodo."

"Mrs. Azaelia is right."

I turned round to him and titled my head.

"Lea's fine." I told him

"I promised Gandalf I'd help you."

"You can't help me, Sam. Not this time. Get some sleep."

I crawled over to Frodo and whispered.

"If you eat, I'll let you sleep next to me?" I giggled.

Frodo smiled.

"Fine."

"Victory."

\----

"Frodo. Lea." Aragorn said quietly.

We looked up to collosal white statues pointing outwards. They were a bit frayed, but they were magnificent.

"The Argonath."

There were two men either side of the river with helmets and armour. Their hands were stretched outwards to us, as if to welcome us.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

One was young, and the other old, holding a sword and bearing a short beard.

"Well that's a sight you don't see every day." I breathed.

-

We stopped by a stony shore just ahead of the statue and got out.

We started a fire and Pippin + Merry decided to cook food.

"We cross the lake by nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh yes?" Gimli piped up. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better!"

Pippin looked up in surprise.

"Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

Aragorn payed no mind.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my---?" Gimli groaned, and I snorted with laughter.

"Recover strength? Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit."

"Where's Frodo." Merry asked suddenly.

I looked around and started panicing.

I sprinted into the forest.

"AZAELIA!" Aragorn shouted after me.

"FRODO!" I shouted. I ran left, right and center, and soon, I was lost.

"Find the halflings!" A throaty voice growled.

The ground shook as I glimpsed dozens of Orc-things run across the forest.

"Shit." I growled under my breath.

I tried to find the way back to the river.... if I could grab a boat I could try and sail back to Lothlorien...

Just as I found the river again, I noticed Frodo standing just at the edge of the forest. I ran, grabbed his hand and dragged him into the boat.

"LEA!" He yelped, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to Mordor."

He shook his head sadly.

"I'm going to Mordor alone." He said firmly.

I laughed.

"Nope."

I began to paddle, before I heard a shout.

"MR FRODO!"

"No, Sam." I heard Frodo say beside me.

"Let him." I told him. He shook his head solemnly.

We turned as Sam started wading his way to the boat.

"Go back, Sam!" Frodo shouted, "you can't swim."

Sam started to paddle...

... and he dropped.

"SAM!" I shouted in alarm.

Frodo waited for him to rise... but he didn't. He jumped in, all clothes, after him.

"Frodo! Oh god..." I shut my eyes and prayed that Frodo would save him in time.

Only a few seconds later, Frodo rose out of the water, holding Sam.

"Is he...?" I asked quietly.

He didn't answer, but threw Sam into the boat and jumped in. He checked his pulse.

_Silence._

"Sam..." I whispered.

I crawled over to Frodo and held him as he wept.

-

We decided to take Sam's cloak in memory of him, and also found seasoning in his pocket. We kept that too. We did not laugh or talk or make eye contact.

"He always loved cooking." I choked, turning the seasoning box around in my hands.

We dared not go back to the shore for it was too dangerous, nor did we want to leave his body in our boat.

Instead, we sailed backwards, threw him overboard, and prayed he would reach Lothlorien.

After a few days, we began to forget his death, and pretend that he would be laughing with Pippin and Merry and Boromir.

We reached a huge clump of mountains. It wasn't a very pretty sight, as we could see the eye from a way away. But, I told myself, we were always one step closer to saving Middle Earth.

"Mordor." Frodo said, looking out across the mountains. "I hope the others find a safer road."

"No doubt Aragorn will keep them safe." I smiled.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Frodo said solemnly.

"Never forget that there is always hope." I told him cheerfully. I tapped his shoulder and walked in front of him, slowly going down the mountain.

**  
I could sense that he was smiling behind me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST CHAPTER OF THE TWO TOWERS WAHHOOO  
> BLUB   
> BLUB  
> BLUB

**All Shall Fade**

**Chapter One**

**The Taming of Smeagol**

**.~*~.**

"Gandalf!"

I startled awake, turning sleepily to a shocked and aroused Frodo.

"You okay?" I half whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded.

"It was nothing. Nothing."

He didn't turn to me, but instead laid back down. I shook my head in disbelief and turned away.

\--

I walked up past a set of rocks and looked on to a red cloud of flame beyond two great lines of mountain.

I groaned.

"Mordor."

I turned around to Frodo, who looked on curiously. "I think we're lost."

I raised my eyebrows and widened my eyes sarcastically.

"No?"

He smiled and shook his head.

He suddenly shook with fear and clutched his breast, sitting down.

I ran and sat down next to him, putting my arm around him in comfort.

"Ring?" I asked.

"It's getting heavier."

He panted heavily as he took out his water. I turned and took off my bag.

"Food?" He asked.

"Lembas." I told him, taking a piece out from my sack and giving it to him.

"You know," I said, moving to get more room, "you should try carrying this, get more exercise."

He raised his eyebrows, and I turned quickly, and hit him in the stomach.

"You need exercise." I smirked, turning to hide behind a rock as he ran after me.

\--

Rain.

That was the summary of day.

Rocks, mist, and rain.

"This looks strangely familiar." I mumbled aloud.

"That's because we've been here before. We're going in circles!" He moaned.

I jumped ahead and waved in front of me, as if that'd clear the fog.

"Smells weird too."

Frodo nodded.

His eyes widened and turned to me.

"We're not alone." He whispered.

I turned back to him and patted him on the shoulder as I passed him.

"You can come out as really weird some times, Frodo."

\--

We were sleeping.

Well, pretended to be sleeping.

Frodo said we should take precautions.

I agreed reluctantly.

"... it is, and we wants it."

Frodo opened his eyes and yelled, and I followed.

We yanked an arm each, and tied him too the ground. He wriggled free and threw me aside, reaching for Frodo as he lay on the floor. Frodo whacked away his hands as I got up and grabbed him free.

The creature tackled me and held me to the floor. I smirked as Frodo unsheathed his sword and pointed it at him.

The creature turned and held up his hands.

"This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you? Gollum. Release her, or I'll cut your throat."

He slowly released me and started screaming.

\--

He was screaming through out night an half of the next day. We had tied Sam's rope around his neck and led him on like a dog.

"Why!?" I finally shouted. "He's going to drive me mad, and he's going to attract attention."

Frodo shook his head.

"We'd better off just killing him."

"No!" A startled Gollum crawled over to me . "Please don't kill us!"

"You deserve it!" I shouted at him.

"Maybe he does deserve to die." Frodo mumbled. I turned to him. "Now that I see him, I do pity him." I shot him a confused look.

Gollum heard this, and turned to us.

"We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Take it off us." He groaned, pulling at the string around his neck.

We didn't answer.

"We swears to do what you want. We swears." He told us, bowing.

"There's no promise you can make that I can trust." Frodo told him.

"We swears to serve the master of the precious. We will swear on... on the precious!" He told us, coughing and gagging.

"The ring is treacherous. I'll hold you to your word." Frodo counselled him.

"Yes." Gollum said, nodding. "On the precious."

"Bad choice Frodo."

He shook his head, "oh shush."

"Yes master." I replied, bowing. He giggled, slapping me upside the head.

"Ow?"

Frodo walked over to Gollum.

"You know the way to Mordor?"

"Yes?"

"You've been there before."

"Yes?"

"You will lead us to the black gate."

He untied Gollum.

He ran hurriedly.

**We followed.**


	15. The Dead Marshes

**All Shall Fade**

**Chapter Two**

**The Dead Marshes**

.~*~.

"See! See? We've led you out! Hurry hobbitses, hurry." Gollum crawled amongst the rocks. I grabbed Frodo's arm and pulled myself out. I smiled.

"Thanks." I nodded at Gollum, "where to, captain?" I asked.

"This way. Very lucky we find you."

\--

"Is this... a swamp?" I grimaced.

"Swamp... yes. Come master, we take you on safe paths through the mist. Come hobbits, come."

We followed.

"I found it. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round, for miles and miles. Come, quickly. Shift and quick as shadows we must be."

As we continued through the marshes, I found that there wasn't much there except grass and a few fires.

"There a dead people, in the water." I yelped, pointing them out. Frodo did not seem to care.

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and men and orcses. A great battle long ago. The dead marshes. Yes, yes that is that name. This way. Don't follow the lights, or hobbits go down to join the dead. And light little candles of their own." Gollum told us.

"I never really liked swamps." I mumbled.

I turned to Frodo, who seemed to be looking at something...

"Frodo!" I shouted.

Oblivious to my shout, he fell in.

I ran after him, but Gollum got there first, jumping in and pulling him out.

"Don't follow the lights!" Gollum told him angrily.

"Frodo?" I asked. He held on to his hand, which sent shivers up my spine.

Then I imagined him hugging me.

And...

I dropped his hand and went after Gollum.

"Common." I told Frodo.

\--

"WRAITHS!" Gollum screamed, shaking me awake. I jumped up, spotting the black, flying creature in the sky.

I grabbed my belongings and dragged then to a nearby bush were Gollum had retreated.

Spotting Frodo writhing on the floor, I grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him towards me.

I felt strange; me 'liking' him, and there he was, sitting in my lap.

"Shh." I told him awkwardly, holding his hand.

"I thought they were dead." I told Gollum.

"Dead? No, you cannot kill them, no."

The wraith flew over us, while Gollum covered his ears.

"Wraiths! Wraiths!"

Gollum turned to Frodo.

"They are calling for it. They are calling for the precious."

Just as the wraith circled, I turned down to Frodo, and noticed he had closed his eyes, and was reaching...

"Frodo!" I cried, grabbing his hand.

The wraith flew over us one last time, for a second casting a large dark shadow.

"Hurry hobbits." Gollum said as we began to sit up. "The Black Gate is very close."

**I stood up, brushing dirt off my trousers. I cast one glance back at Frodo before following Gollum.**


	16. The Black Gate is Closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this'll be the last chapter for a bit. you know, cause I did just upload 16 chapters in like two hours. any who, this is a short chapter.   
> see you on the other side.

**All Shall Fade**

**Chapter Three**

**The Black Gate is closed**

.~*~.

We continued travelling across the marsh lands, over rocks and small mountains. There was no green grass or fresh water. This is how we could tell that Mordor was very close.

We climbed several rocks, very steep rocks. As we climbed over the top we were greeted by -

"The Black Gate of Mordor." Gollum announced.

There were tall black gates, almost in the shape of spears. Beside them were two colossal towers.

_Well that's going to be a bit hard to break into unseen._

"Master tells us to show us the way to Mordor, so good Smeagol does as master says so."

_Who in the 7 fires is Smeagol?_

"I did." Frodo mumbled.

_Well I guess he knows who Smeagol is._

"Look!" I pointed to three long lines of men marching toward the gate. "We could get in." I smiled as the gate began to open.

Frodo gave me a short smile and began to lean forward...

... And fell.

"Frodo!" I shouted a little too loudly.

A couple of men turned and spotted us as I pulled Frodo back up and ran in the opposite direction.

"Well we're screwed!" I groaned.

"There's another path!" Gollum told us, crawling. "A stair and a tunnel!" I groaned again and grabbed hold of lagging Frodo's hand, pulling him along.

"Take us." Frodo told Gollum.

**He obeyed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the other side.  
> please enjoy your stay.


	17. The Forests of Ithilien

A few days had passed slowly, and we were still spending all the daylight walking, walking, walking. By Frodo and Gollum's urgency to get to Mordor, we'd be walking in the moonlight too.   
The journey so far was a sight better than the last, and the greenery was increasing, making me little less unsettled. Although, not entirely, as I could still feel the eye of sauron on my back, watching my every move.  
We were in the mountains, beside a calm, fresh river. We stopped briefly to fill our bottles up with water, and carried on quickly. It wasn't long, however, before Gollum jumped in, screaming of "fishies!"   
Frodo and I watched silently, deep in our own thoughts. There wasn't much of talking these days, in comparison to the early days of the fellowship. I should've known what I was getting in to when I followed Frodo out of the shire.   
 _Home._ I thought. It felt so far away, so out of reach and unfamiliar in this barren land.  
I turned my attention back to Gollum, who was wrestling with a fish in an attempt to sink his teeth into it's body.  
  
"He confuses me."  
Frodo stirred, as if i'd woken him from a peaceful slumber. He turned to look at me, eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
"Gollum," I said, pointing at the creature far ahead from us, "he confuses me."  
Frodo tilted his head, motioning for me to continue.  
"He acts so secretive and beast-like, but sometimes, I don't know, he seems so...-"  
"Human?"  
It was my turn to act suprised, turning back to Frodo in shock, "...Yes. I guess that's it. Human."  
Frodo nodded, quietly turning away from me to look back at Gollum, who was sitting in a patch of grass, chewing noisily on a small, silver fish.  
"He was one of the river folk." Frodo said, "A relation to hobbits. That was before the ring found him. Corrupted him." He added, a slightly salty tone coming out when mentioning the ring.  
I nodded.  
"We better get to Mordor quicker then, don't want that happening to anybody else."  
I shrugged my pack so it sat on my back more comfortably, and strode on, picking up my pace to meet Gollum


End file.
